Written in the Stars
by FullMoonOcean
Summary: First ever fanfic! Helen and Nikola are part of an ancient prophecy, and everything will change. First ten chapters revised and edited, on hiatus.
1. Prologue

_This is my first ever fanfic! Helen and Nikola are part of an ancient prophecy that will change the world._

_Prologue _

_The soothsayer Amate walked into the meeting tent. The dark leader of the Akkharu , Skaren, and the bright leader of the Angels, Tyria, looked up. _

"_Have you found out how we may be at peace?" asked Skaren. For the two species had been at war with each other for three years._

_The gentle soothsayer answered ,"Yes"_

"_In three thousand years, one descendant from each of your clans will be lovers. When they are joined then there will be peace between the Vampires and the Angels"._

_Tyria furrowed her brow thinking and said, "How can we possibly keep peace for that long?" _

_Amate reasoned, "The Akkharu must move North, where it is cool and shaded. The Angels must venture South. Separation and time is the only way for battle scars to be forgotten and healed"._

_The three stood, and the two leaders bowed in agreement. The wise soothsayer smiled, as she watched the hands of fate directing the two clans apart. But not forever._

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's a bit of a cliche`, but I got the idea at 3:00 in the morning. That is when my ideas flow, and when I have to pay attention to my creativity.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1, The Temple

Chapter One.

"Helen, I fail to see why I had to come with you." said Nikola for the third time.

Helen rolled her eyes and replied, "I needed you to come because there is a large amount of magnetic rock in this tunnel. If any rock blocks our path I will need you to move it. If the cave collapses, I will need you to keep us alive. And according to a piece of an ancient prophecy among my Father's belongings, there is a relic at the end of the tunnels dating back just before the Romans rose to power. Possibly having to do with the Vampires of the old days."

"Well then, it's nice to be needed." said Nikola, but he was actually intrigued in the mission now.

After about an hour, Helen located the entrance to the chamber described in the prophecy.

"Nikola, do you suppose this door is similar to the one we found near Afina's tomb?"

"Well, if that is the case I can definitely get it open."

Helen then saw a two small gold squares side by side with a center circle made of something white and shimmering each. It looked like opal, but had _something _about it that made it obvious that it was electronic.

"Nikola, what do you suppose this might be?"

"I have no idea. It looks similar to fingerprint scanner, though."

They tried several combinations, to no avail.

"Seeing as there are two, I suppose we could try our index fingers at the same time." Helen suggested after their long line of fails.

"Well. I've got no other ideas besides other combinations. Lets give it a go."

As soon as they did, the pearl-like substance glowed brilliant blue. The door to the chamber opened, and the pair walked in.

Helen gasped as she took in the massive temple and switched off her flashlight. It appeared to be made entirely of gold, with graceful columns supporting the roof, and curlicues of silver adorning the ceiling. In the center, there was a large silver stand, half of Helen's height. What was even more amazing was in the center of the pedestal there seemed to be a flat surface similar to that of a computer screen. The image in the screen was like a map, but when Helen touched it out of curiosity, her hand sunk into it, like the screen was made of water. Nikola's eyes widened, as did Helen's.

"Amazing." murmured Nikola, barely audible.

"I agree. But this technology doesn't seem Vampiric in its design. At least, not completely. Perhaps some equally ancient species that-"

Helen's sentence was interrupted as she noticed the screen changing. It began to show something similar to a database, portraying Vampires... and something else.

"Just like the map of Hollow earth. Voice activated." Said Helen in utter amazement.

"Vyrykolakas... Ancient Greek for Vampire, if I am right..." Said Nikola as he looked at the two names that seemed to direct the user of the screen to different sections of the database. "But Angelos... That means Angel."

"How strange..." Mused Helen as she too studied the marvelous screen.

Helen once again touched the screen on the word Angelos, and found it quite solid, and drew her left foot forward so as to lean over the screen slightly, unbalancing herself. And then she found herself falling into the pedestal.

Nikola watched in shock as Helen, _his _Helen, fell into the strange object. Before he even had time to think, he dove after her.

**Yes, I stole the pensive idea from Harry Potter. Sorry for switching to ancient Greek. Very hard to find the translation for angel in Sumerian.**


	3. Chapter 2, The Prophecy

Chapter Two

Nikola felt as if he was falling into pure nothing. All he saw around him were white, slightly shimmering, swirling clouds, and light seeming to come from nowhere. After what felt like eternity, he fell on top of something leather coated, and very much human.

"Owww..Oh, Helen, there you are!" He said, as he twisted around. "Any idea where we are?" As screens popped up around them and displayed various videos and texts.

"I was hoping you could tell me." she said, as she stood and rotated her arm.

Ignoring the twinge in her arm, her face adopted the look that said "_If you know what is good for you do not interrupt my thinking process'" _look.

"I suppose the only thing to do is watch these documents and hope to find some explaination. We're not leaving without accomplishing something."

So they did. In the process, Helen stumbled across the remaining fragment prophecy that had been lost to time.

"Nikola, so you see this?"

"Yes. Fantastic... I never considered Angels."

At the word Angel, an item like a scanner, not unlike the one generated by the device that mapped out Praxis, scanned both of them. The scanner turned green as it reached Helen's face.

Both stared at each other in shock.

"Helen...?"

Helen looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Didn't see that one coming"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write**


	4. Chapter 3, Injection

Chapter Three

Nikola studied Helen's face. She was thinking deeply, and trying to keep her panic under control.

Suddenly Helen furrowed her brow, then she looked up at Nikola.

"Nikola, I don't suppose the Vampire blood gave me a power of any sort because I am not of Vampire, nor complete Human, descent?"

"I guess it makes sense. In fact, even though it had an effect, it may not have been complete because your Angel blood was slowing it. I guess the result was only half of what it may have been."

Helen looked frustrated and said "Now if only we could find a way out of here."

At, "Find a way out of here", Nikola and Helen found themselves rising upwards, almost as if they were underwater and were returning to the surface for oxygen.

Once they were back in the temple, a small hole opened up in the wall. It was like a door of some kind. A small item, like a sedative dart but with a larger vessel for liquid that was filled with a sparkling gold substance shot out of the wall, and into Helen's neck.

"Agh!" cried Helen as the gold liquid was injected into her, and she grabbed at the dart.

Nikola was slightly fascinated by whatever had been injected into his angel (Even though she would never know that he referred to her like that). But he was more concerned with what it was doing to her.

Her skin was turning paler, and she was glowing with a silvery light. She felt as if her head was full of clouds, and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Nikola's terrified face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter. Something sort of interesting about this fic is that I got the basic idea from a song by Blackmore's Night called Written in the Stars. You can listen to it on Grooveshark. **

**I know this is kinda obvious, but if anyone can guess what the gold liquid is, and the what the effect it is having on Helen, I will allow the winner to request a line, or an event to take place in the chapter after the next!**


	5. Chapter 4, Metamorphisis

Chapter Four

Nikola picked up Helen and ran out of the temple. The chopper they had used was right outside of the tunnel, and Nikola ran as fast as he possibly could. Which was _very _fast as he was an electrically and magnetically charged Vampire. After a three second thought, he remembered that the tunnels were composed of magnetic rock. He used his abilities to pull him from the front and push him from behind, resulting in a speed that got him at the chopper in a time that had turned a three hour hike into a twenty five second run.

When he made it to the chopper, he felt something odd on Helen's back. He dismissed this as her shirt being rumpled and focused on strapping Helen into the seat.

When they were airborne, Nikola radioed the Old City Sanctuary. "Hey, Wilhelm, we have to cut the major tunnel exploration short"

"Any reason why? Didn't find anything?" Asked Will

"Oh, we found something all right. That's aside the point. Something was injected into Helen in the chamber we found, and now she's unconscious, growing paler, her hair is turning black, something felt as if it were growing out of her back, she is _glowing."_

Will went from his usual cheerful mood to dead serious in less than a second. "I'll get an observation lab set up. How long will it be before you arrive?"

"About eight hours. If Helen were conscious, she would scold me for flying too fast."

Will would normally have laughed if it not for his current mood.

He picked up his radio and said, "Kate, I need you and biggie to set up an observation lab"

Kate was utterly confused. "Is something wrong with Vlad? Some strange, vamp-effecting virus found only in the caves of Serbia?"

"Actually, It's Magnus."

Kate had only seen her boss sick once, _maybe_ twice, in her year and a half at the sanctuary. Now she was really worried. "You got it Will."

_Elsewhere..._

Every four seconds, Nikola took a glance at Helen to keep aware of her present situation. Her eyes were moving rapidly, and her face occasionally twitched. It was almost like...Like she was processing a download. Which in fact she was.

_In Helen's Mind..._

Helen was fascinated by everything that was happening around her. It was almost like watching a video, but she was in the room or wherever the event was taking place. She could sense her body changing into something more, but she paid attention to the massive amount of information she was viewing. It was fragmented, but she knew she was seeing the last three thousand years of Angel history, back in time until the prophecy.

_One Hour Later..._

Helen was in the observation container. Will had drawn a blood sample, and they were waiting for the results.

"Well, as far as I can tell, whatever is happening, she's not contagious. We can move her to the infirmary and study her there." Said will as he re-entered the room.

"Take a look at this." Nikola turned Helen over, and Will stared at her upper back. There were two reddish marks, about an inch thick, and about a foot long. Protruding from these scars were black wings.

"Care to explain?" Said Will as he marveled at the appendages. Her feathers were growing in length, and already the soft down was floating off. The glowing had continued on to her wings, as had the paleness of skin.

"We found this temple at he end of the tunnel, and in the center there was an odd device about four feet in diameter with a screen that changed from liquid to solid..." And Nikola proceeded to tell him about the strange existence, the Prophecy, the scanner, and the gold liquid. "Actually, I think when she pulled it out of her neck she held onto it. His gaze snapped down to her silvery hand, where the dart was safely enclosed in her fist. There was a small amount of the gold liquid left, and Will was out of the room with it to do more tests in an instant.

_Later..._

Helen awoke to find herself in the infirmary. Her brain was sorting through every piece of information, and she had no difficulty remembering any of it. She had learned the ancient language of the Angels, which she now knew was a root language, and knowing every language on earth was now as natural as breathing. She looked around herself, and seeing Nikola and Will poring over the results of a blood test. "Bloody hell." Helen muttered. _How can I see the clipboard? They're at the other end of the room!_

Nikola looked up and seeing her awake, rushed over with will close behind. "Helen, you're alright?"

Helen replied "I'm not sure alright is the correct word to use Nikola, but yes, I'm alive and not in any terrible pain. My back is slightly sore though."

Nikola's eyes widened and he said, "Helen... Let me see your back."

Helen raised her eyebrow, but she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way so Nikola could see the wings that were now full size, around thirteen feet long and as black as her hair, folded neatly against her spine.

"Umm, Helen, you have wings."

"Excuse me?" Said Helen. She wasn't too surprised, as she had witnessed three thousand years of Angel History, but she hadn't expected her wings to grow in _this_ fast.

Then, Helen's nose started to bleed. She did not even feel it, just that all of a sudden, Nikola had shoved a cup under her nose. "Nikola, wha-?"

"I think this may be source blood. Will and I looked over the test results from the gold liquid that was injected into you aaand." Nikola gestured over to Will

"It was Angel blood, Magnus. Now our theory is that your body is rejecting the source blood and replacing it with this Angel blood."

"That is why your hair is black now, why you are glowing, why you have _wings._" Said Nikola as Helen looked at her arms and hair and found that what he said was true.

"Can someone bring me a mirror?"

"Sure Magnus." said will. Three minutes later, Helen was observing her now spread wings.

Helen then and there came to a decision. "Well, I if I now have wings, I had better learn to use them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**This chapter is longer than I expected it to be. Congrats to Meegan and Zara Shade! Zara found out what the liquid was, and Meegan found out what it was doing to her. I might not update after the next chapter because I may be going on a (Tech free) vacation .**


	6. Chapter 5, First Flight

Chapter Five.

Over the next three weeks, Helen continued to change. Her bones became thinner, stronger, and hollow. She found through routine brain scans that more of her brain was being used than the 10 percent of the average human, every major bodily function was working in overdrive (other than respiratory), and that her eyesight and hearing had improved to the point that if she focused, she no longer had to use a microscope.

Every day, Helen would spend two hours rotating her wing muscles. In her free time, she was studying the way birds flew, with a focus on raptors.

On the day she had decided on for her 'First Flight', she wore a windbreaker with two long slits for her wings, and some warm pants. She also had the common sense to put her hair up, but she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't last.

Everyone gathered on the roof, and Helen climbed up onto the very same spot where she had told Will about his mother.

"Hey doc, are you sure about this?" Asked Henry, still nervous about the _thousand__ foot drop_ if her wings failed.

"Positive. Here I am with wings, and I'm not about to bail on my first flight." She took a deep breath, and spread her wings. And then she jumped.

Never in her life had she felt to free. She distantly heard everyone's cheers as she quickly gained altitude.

Once she was above the clouds, She decided to have a bit of fun. She did loops first, then upward spirals as if she had always known how. Then, on a sudden whim, she closed her wings and free fell back towards the sanctuary.

Nikola grabbed the wall in panic when he saw her falling, but then he laughed when she snapped open her wings and swooped back upwards. She pointed to the front lawn, and everyone scrambled through the sanctuary to get there.

She once again dove and again snapped open her wings, this time using them as a parachute instead of acting on the kinetic energy. As she preformed a running land, everyone ran towards her, and she was quickly congratulated by her closest friends.

"Woah doc, that was so freaking cool!" Said Henry.

"Totally. But you might want to do something about your hair." said Kate as she studied her boss's current state.

Helen reached up and touched the windswept, tangled mass that was her hair.

Will had never seen Magnus so exhilarated. He may have just once, but nothing on this level.

Nikola was most pleased with his dark angel. He could only guess what it may have been like miles above the earth, with nothing but sky above and clouds below.

Helen suddenly looked, for lack of a better phrase, like her bubble had just been popped.

"I just remembered that I've got to alert update the other Sanctuary heads."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**This might be my only update for a while, but hang tight people! Not much Teslen development this chapter, but I can promise utter intimacy by _at least_ the end of the fic.**


	7. Chapter 6, Food and Theories

Chapter Six

As Helen walked back to her room to change into her usual business attire, she felt an odd urge to jump, punch the air and yell 'YEAH!' at the top of her lunges. She just allowed herself a wide grin and a giggle, something rarely heard from the strict brit.

When she was dressed, she realized that she would need to get slits in all of her clothes in case she ever had to preform an 'up and away' in the middle of an emergency.

"_I'll ask big guy to cut and hem slits. Much better than simply destroying the clothes with an uneven cut"_

The shirt that she was wearing had a low back, so she could fly if she had to. She decided that before calling the overdue meeting with the other Sanctuary heads, she would eat something. Her metabolism had sped up along with most of her other bodily functions.

After her snack of a peanut butter sandwich, Helen began the meeting.

"Helen, the rest of us were worried that something had happened. What's going on?" Said Declan.

Helen took a deep breath as she thought about how to explain her current position. "Nikola and I found this tunnel in Serbia, with a large chamber at the end and..." She told them about everything that had happened. When she was done, the new head of the Mumbai Sanctuary, Chaaya Yamika, said "Helen, are you alright?"

"Alright is an understatement."

Everyone relaxed slightly at that. Though many of them had never met in person, they cared about each other.

The meeting concluded as usual, with updates about abnormals and such.

As Helen left the lower lab, she once again felt quite famished.

"Curse this fast metabolism." She said aloud.

Nikola walked up to her from Henry's own small lab and said, "In that case, I can cook dinner for you Helen."

"I appreciate the offer Nikola, but I can hang on for another day or so."

Nikola sighed and said, "Helen, the Sanctuary network cannot operate without the Head of the operation."

"Exactly. So I need to go file my paperwork."

Nikola sighed a second time and said, "I really didn't want it to come to this."

He cradled her in his arms. Helen struggled and protested, but he held her tightly. When they arrived at the kitchen, he plopped her down in a seat. She just pouted, as she knew he would tie her to the seat if he had to.

He cooked some spaghetti, and when it was done, he set all of it in front of Helen and fixed her with an expectant and commanding look.

Helen rolled her eyes and began to eat. Her mind was saying, _"this is no time for food! You have heaps of papers to file, sign and mail!" _While her stomach was saying, _"I'm hungry. FOOD. NOW." _Her mind usually won, bu this time it was her stomach.

When all of the spaghetti was gone, Nikola looked satisfied and said "Now you may go do all of the paperwork you are so fond of."

Helen wanted to stick out her tongue, but she knew that was immature. So she stood, took the large plate to the sink, and walked back up to her office.

Nikola followed for a while, but he went to the roof. He had a theory to test...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry, no hints as to what Nikola is doing. I'm fairly certain this will be my last update for a week or so. The tech free vacation is confirmed. Again, hang tight people! I apologize for the chapter three accident... *Embarrassed***


	8. Chapter 7, Realizations

**Sorry for the long wait! The tech free vacation turned out to be just wifi free. Thank goodness that OpenOffice doesn't need internet!**

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Seven

The next day Helen was catching up on all of her paperwork. As she finally finished filling the last report, Nikola walked into her office.

"Helen, there is something you may want to see."

Helen sighed as she looked up into Nikola's face. What she saw surprised her. He wasn't wearing his usual sarcastic smirk. In fact, he looked absolutely serious.

"Nikola, I have more work to do." Helen said. Nikola knew instantly that she was lying.

"Helen, this is very important."

Helen decided that if he was actually being serious, then this would be important.

"Very well Nikola, lead the way."

Nikola smiled as Helen stood. They did not speak as they reached the roof.

"Alright Nikola, what are we doing up here?"

Nikola just faced her and looked as if he were concentrating very hard on something. All concentration was lost as he achieved his goal, as if he had flipped a mental switch.

Helen gasped in shock. Nikola was now hovering three feet above the roof.

"Nikola, how...?"

"Well, Huggybear, Tiny Tim, and the ex-mercenary kept calling me 'Magneto', so I looked into it. Apparently, I have several powers to thank my magnetism for. Care to go for a fly with me?"

Rolling her eyes at the nicknames, she said "And what happens if you fall?"

"Helen, do you forget so soon that I have been officially re-vamped?"

Helen grinned and started to spread her wings. The action felt good as she hadn't flown since the first time.

As the two of them gained altitude, Nikola realized what he had been missing. He looked down and he saw everyone in Old City going about their days, not knowing what wonders they were missing, just as he had been. Then he saw Helen. Her hair was streaming out behind her and her face was, to say the least, absolutely radiant.

Helen felt completely refreshed after a whole day of sitting. Compared to this, her office felt stuffy and still. This was cold, clean, bright, and _alive, _with the wind massaging her scalp and blowing through her clothes. A month ago, one hour of flight like this would have been enough to keep her satisfied for years. She knew she could never get enough in her eternity now. Why she felt this way now, instead of her first flight, she did not know until it suddenly struck her: She had been alone. Now, with one of her oldest friends, she felt almost complete. This discovery brought a sudden sense of achievement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Sorry for any major cheesiness. I literally couldn't control my fingers!**

**Try reading this chapter whilst listening to Enya's _Book of Days._ It adds a nice effect.**


	9. Chapter 8, The Foundation and The Plot

Chapter Eight

As they landed, Helen and Nikola began to talk at the same time.

"Helen I-"

"Nikola-"

"You first" said Helen.

"Helen, I've been thinking of something. Black wings? I always did think of you as my angel, but I didn't imagine you would be a dark one. Not as pure and happy as everyone thought, eh?"

Helen rolled her eyes, and tried to fight the furious blush that threatened to spread across her face. "Oh, here we go."

Enjoying his new game, Nikola then said "Oh, and Helen, you look splendid today. Someone call heaven, they are missing an angel."

Helen let out a light laugh and started to walk towards the door of the roof. As she made it to the door, Nikola caught her arm and said "This was fun. Thank you for putting off your 'paperwork' on my behalf."

Helen looked at him and gave him the special smile she reserved for him and said, "My pleasure Nikola. We should do this again soon."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them at that very moment, and he had a plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dun Dun Duuun! Sorry it took so long for an update, and sorry for the short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9, The trip

Chapter Nine

Helen walked into her office just as she heard her laptop go _"Ding"_. She walked over to her desk and opened the email from Declan. It showed a map with a red dot over Joplin, Missouri and a message saying

_Helen, _

_There have been several rumors in the area about people with odd features. The new head of new New York sanctuary is currently in Mumbai with Chaaya working on a rare sand worm. I would appreciate it if you could check this out._

_Declan_

As Helen decided to take on the mission, Nikola sauntered in and picked up the laptop from her desk. He read the email and said, "Who's going?"

"You and Kate, and I."

Nikola raised his eyebrows and said "Not many"

"Bigfoot almost never goes on missions, I need Will to hold down the fort, and Henry needs to install some security updates."

"I'll go and alert Katherine. Or is it Katrina?"

"It's Kassandra, and you need to get your things together."

Nikola swiftly left her office without a word. Helen reached for her walkie and radioed Kate.

"Kate, gear up. You, Nikola and I are going on a trip to Joplin. I've got a contact named Rachel in a small town called Neosho."

"Copy that doc."

When the three of them were ready to head out Helen said to Will "We'll call you as soon as we land in Kansas City. Then we'll take a rented car down to Joplin."

"'Kay. See ya in a week."

The flight to Kansas City was uneventful, and whoever uploaded the music onto the plane had horrid taste. When the plane landed and the three walked towards the car rental area, Nikola grinned at the car Helen had rented.

When they got out of the city, they were zooming through the country in the blue Tesla roadster. After about an hour, kate said "How long is this ride anyway?"

"We should get to Joplin in two hours."

"Oh, great. Two hours of cows, corn, and soybeans."

Nikola chuckled, turned around in his seat and said "wait until you have to go through New Mexico. You mostly stay on the same road the whole time it's totally straight. All you see are those pitiful bushes that turn into tumbleweeds."

Helen rolled her eyes and said "Who was it who was staring at those odd rocks with eyes as big as saucers?"

Nikola grinned, remembering the strange round boulders that were piled up to form mountains. "I only looked like that at that one rock that looked as if it would fall and crush us any second."

Helen and Kate giggled at Nikola for finally admitting he had been afraid.

_Three Hours Later_...

"Oh, FINALLY!" shouted Kate as she looked at the old buildings.

"So, Helen, where are we staying tonight?"

"The Hampton Inn."

As they arrived at the Hotel Nikola looked at it approvingly and said "Not as bad as I expected."

"Get your bags, I'll go check us in."

When they arrived in Helen's room, Kate immediately went into the restroom.

Nikola said "My my, Helen, are we all three staying in the same room?" his mind swimming with ideas.

Helen glared at him, walked over and handed him his room key "You. Are. _Incorrigible."_

Kate then walked out of the bathroom and Helen handed her the third room key.

"Kate, you are in the room the the left, Nikola to the right. I'll see you all in the morning."

Helen didn't know that she would in fact not see them in the morning. Ivar Stonekrel, the evil menace who had been following Helen's actions since 1870, the year of the source blood injection, made his move that night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I don't really know if the Drury inn has a pool or not, but whatever!**

**I haven't updated in a while due to school. XP**


	11. Chapter 10, Memories of Ivar

Chapter Ten

As Helen was sleeping, four heavily trained men climbed up through her window. The leader glanced around the room, checking for any others. Seeing none, he walked silently to Helen's sleeping form. He injected her with a strong sedative, then bound her wrists and ankles.

"Alright men, get her in the truck. Ivar wants her at there by dawn."

The others quickly disarmed her, and tossed her down to the man waiting in the parking lot.

When Helen awoke, she found herself strapped down to a lab table, in a sterile looking room.

She heard the man who was clearly in charge stalk over to the table, and say to the lead scientist,

"Turn the table."

The scientist nodded and flipped a switch. The table immediately stated to rotate. Helen felt soreness in her back as she realized that her wings were spread open across the table.

Ivar gently stroked her soft secondary feathers, and Helen wished she could punch him. She knew that voice...

"Hello Helen, nice to see you after so many years."

Helen's eyes went wide as she remembered that incident almost one hundred years ago.

"Ivar." she said, mustering every ounce of ice and menace into that one word that she had. It was quite a bit.

She couldn't see it, but he raised his eyebrows and said "So you do remember."

Of course she remembered. How could she not? He used to be her friend.

When she was very little, Ivar had lived in the house next to hers.

Helen remembered a conversation they had when been just five...

_Helen closed her eyes as her best friend enveloped her in a hug as she sat in the branches of the apple tree._

_Laughing she opened her eyes and dropped down to the ground. Ivar sat next to her as she pointed out two young swans who were chasing each other around in the pond._

"_Ivar! They look like they are copying us!"_

"_So they do!" said Ivar_

_She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and said "I winder if they actually are coping us. Maybe they are smarter than they seem." _

_He suddenly jumped on top of her and started tickling her. "And there you go again! Always studying things. If you could take the world apart and look at the pieces for hours, you would!"_

_She was giggling far too hard to reply. "Ivar, stop!"_

_He did and when they both calmed down, she rested her head in his shoulder and said "Ivar. Let's be best friends forever."_

_He nodded his head in agreement, and then the day ended perfectly._

That had been in the Summer, just before his Father had died by the gun of another man. After that, all communication was broken off from his family when they moved to Ireland to live with his Mother's family.

Twenty-five years later after John killed that woman in an alley, she was wandering through the alleys when she bumped into a rather handsome man. He had seemed strangely familiar...

"_Ivar! I haven't seen you since I was five!" she greeted him with a happy smile. He greeted her with a gun pointed at her face._

"_Hello Helen."_

"_Ivar?"_

"_It has recently come to my attention that you have injected yourself with Sanguine Vampiris. I need a sample of your blood."_

_Knowing that he would just tighten his grip on the trigger she replied "What for?"_

"_To heal my father" _

_Now she was really worried. "Your father has been dead for twenty -five years!"_

_He just set his jaw and said "_Don't _test me, Helen"_

_He then lunged forward and sliced at her arm with his long, sharp knife as she stumbled backwards and tripped. He succeeded in creating a gash in her arm, but before he could collect his prize, he was knocked off his feet by something moving very fast. A second later, James and Nigel ran up the alley in an attempt to catch up with Nikola. Nigel collected the unconscious form of Ivar Stonekrel, as James and Nikola helped Helen to her feet._

"_Helen?" Nikola asked as James inspected her wound._

"_I'm fine." _

_James snorted. "You may wish you were fine, but you certainly are not. You're in shock after seeing John again, and from your encounter with, er, him,. Also, this wound is fairly deep. It's going to need stitches, but you should be alright. Who is he anyway?" he asked, indicating Ivar._

"_He's no one." she hastily replied. They left it at that._

_Ivar then woke and ran off into another alley. Nikola made to pursue him but Helen, not thinking clearly, stopped him._

As the table turned around, She studied his face. She almost cried when she saw him. He still had fair curly hair, pale blue eyes, and that scar on the side of his face from the time they had been pretending to be birds and he had cut himself on a low branch near the pond.

"I'm just going to cut right to it: What do you want, Ivar?"

"You know why you're here, Helen, I need your blood."

"Ivar! Stop! Your father has been dead for over one hundred and forty years!"

He grinned and flipped a switch. Helen gasped. The wall in front of her slid away to reveal a cryogenic chamber, in which was a perfectly preserved Glendon Stonekrel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SO sorry for the long wait, but school got in the way. Everyone gets a Nikola shaped cookie as a condolence...**


	12. Chapter 11, Moira

Chapter Eleven

Nikola was awakened by the sound of Kate pounding on his door and saying something about Helen. He shouted "One moment, let me get dressed."

Once he was dressed he opened the door and Kate walked into the room, looking rather panicked. "I knocked on Magnus' door several times and she never answered, so I went in and she wasn't there."

Nikola's eyes widened and he ran next door to Helen's room with Kate at his heels. He was no William Zimmerman, but he noticed several small window had recently been used, the direction the covers had been thrown had clearly been done by someone who was not in the bed, and whoever had kidnapped Helen had been stupid enough to leave the syringe lying on the floor.

He turned to Kate and said, "I'm going to try to follow Helen's scent. You go to Neosho and meet with Helen's contact. Rachel may have information about the people who abducted her."

Kate started to protest, but Nikola quickly said "You won't be able to catch up with me. Get the bags, check us out, and head to Neosho."

Resignedly, Kate said "Okay."

Nikola gave her a nod and ran out the window, following Helen's scent. It eventually lead him to a warehouse just outside of Springfield. There were guards at every entrance, and all the windows had lasers running across them.

"_Ha! Not even hard."_ though Nikola. The plan was simple: take out the guards, put on a uniform, go in, grab Helen, run off.

He completed most of the plan, but when he attempted to enter the building he found that there were lasers across the door as well.

All at once, guards swarmed out of the building and began to run towards him. He decided that he needed more time to plan so, even though it almost broke his heart, he ran away from the building and toward the address Helen had given both he and Kate.

He spotted the Blue Tesla at a gas station in front of Neosho's Walmart. He slowed to a walk, then approached Kate.

"I located Helen's scent at a warehouse in Springfield. I tried to get in but there were too many guards."

"Why didn't you just beat them up and run in?"

Nikola sighed _"What is it with kids these days?" _

"Must I say one more time that there were simply too many guards? If I had been caught we wouldn't be much help to Helen, now would we?"

Changing the subject, Kate said "Oh look, the gas tank is full. Lets go."

When they arrived at the complex that Helen's contact, Rachel, lived in, Nikola and Kate were debating who would take point. They eventually decided that Kate should go first.

They knocked on the door and a tall, around 5,3 girl answered. Nikola quickly memorized her features in case he needed to remember her later. She had long black/brown hair, hazel green eyes, remarkably pale skin, and was very fit.

The girl said "Can I help you?" she appeared rather tense, as though she was preparing to defend herself.

Kate put on her friendly face and said "Kate Freelander. We work for Helen Mangus."

The girl visibly relaxed and said "Moira. Come on in."

Moira gestured to a walnut coloured couch and the two sat down. "My mom is at work right now, but I can relay any messages back to her."

Kate nodded and said "Magnus was kidnapped. We need your mom's help to find out more about who did it."

Moira smiled and shook her head. "My mom is good with abnormals. I'm good with kidnapping and other matters of crime. Do you have any info I can use to find out about them?"

Nikola scanned his memory for any clues. Finding none, she shook his head.

Moira nodded and said "It'll be a bit more difficult to figure out who they are, but not impossible."

Nikola remembered something all of a sudden, like a mind bomb. He still had the uniform he had stolen from the guard!

"Wait!" drawing the uniform he said "I took this form one of the perimeter guards where they had Helen."

Moira took the uniform and studied it closely. There was a patch on one side that showed a triangle with a black star at each tip. Inside the triangle was an oval that had a snake wound into a spiral. Her eyes widened as she remembered who the leader of this group was.

She turned to Kate and Nikola and said "This triangle represents faithfulness, but the black stars mean that it is corrupted and evil. The snake alone means healing, the spiral means it has been long awaited. I have only seen this design once, when I was unfortunate enough to get involved with a man named Ivar Stonekrel."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yep. I put myself into the story. My life is edited a little, but whatever. If the symbol I put there actually means something, I'm sorry.**

**Hey, just as a gag, can anyone guess my real age? I may or may not reveal my age but I want to see what people think.**


	13. Chapter 12, Dreams, Plans, and Discovery

Chapter Twelve

_**Helen...**_

Helen stared in shock at the man frozen in front of her. He still looked the same as she remembered him, if a little bluer, but one thing she did note: There was no bullet hole.

"How is this possible? I went to your father's funeral!"

Ivar said "He was dying. One of his friends lent him a cryogenic chamber to keep him alive, and how I am alive right now is really none of your business, is it?"

She glowered, but said nothing.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, time for me to tell you that the blood sample we acquired from you is centrifuged. Odd silver colour for blood, I must say. Vampire blood does certainly have some odd effects on you after time, Helen. Wings, glowing, silver blood."

She wasn't about to tell him those hadn't been an effect of the vampire blood, but she just gave him an incredulous look.

"And you seriously expect this to work? As far as I know, Vampire blood has different effects on different people. It may very well kill your father."

He obviously hadn't considered this, and for a brief moment she saw fear behind his it was gone as he stalked out of the room.

She was then left with her thoughts.

"_Come on Nikola, where are you?"_

_**Nikola...**_

Nikola asked Moira, "Who's Ivar Stonekrell?"

"He is one of the most corrupt people I have ever met. He wanted my blood, but a by pure chance one of the scientists dropped a scalpel near my hand, and I managed to escape."

Confused, Kate said "Why did he want your blood?"

Moira looked uncomfortable and said "I'll tell you later. In any case, I ordered Pizza and it should be here soon. I'll show you to the guest rooms. Nikola, if you need blood, there are several deer out in the woods near our complex."

At his surprised look she said "Helen regularly updates my mom. Congrats on the revamping!"

He chuckled and walked out the back door.

_**Helen...**_

That night, Helen fell into a deep sleep. It was surprising that she was able to fall asleep, what with the scientists and the lights and such.

The dream she had was rather odd.

She was in a clearing in the forest. She was wearing a light blue dress with silver and white, the type Elves wear in the movies. She walked forward, and the ground beneath her felt completely real.

She called out "Hello?"

A girl walked up to her, wearing a similar dress of green and brown, with a bluish accent scattered around in twisting slivers.

Helen asked "Hello. May I ask who you are?"

She smiled and said "Hello Helen. Surprised you didn't recognize me. Although the last time I saw you I was three."

Helen then recognized her and said "Moira! How are you?"

She said "I'm alright, but you are rather in danger. We have several things in common: One is that we have both been captured by Ivar before. Another is that we are both angels."

Helen looked surprised and slightly relieved. She wasn't the only angel as she had first thought!

Suddenly skeptical, Helen said "Is this real? Or am I just dreaming?"

Moira tipped her head from side to side and said "Both. Yes, you are dreaming. And yes, we are really communicating. Every angel has his or her own gifts. Sometimes you can have multiple gifts. The only gift I have discovered so far is communicating through people's dreams."

Helen thought back a minute and said "Why did Ivar want you?"

Moira said "He watched you very carefully. After he saw you flying with Nikola, he began to watch the skies very carefully. He spotted me, and assumed that I too had injected myself with vampire blood. Thus far, he does not know of the existence of the Angel race."

Helen breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you an angel?"

"Every twelve generations, one person carries the gene. You were injected with Angel blood because, even though you carry the gene, the vampire blood was blocking it. The gene is activated by high altitude. You never went in a hot air balloon, and flying wasn't invented until after you had injected the source blood. I however was in an aeroplane when I was six"

"Well, that certainly explains things. Do we have an escape plan?"

Moira nodded and said "Yes. Nikola will create a bomb to break us in. I will unlock you, and the three of us can preform an up-and-away. Kate is going to be riding on my back."

"Sounds good. How long?"

"It'll take a little time to make a bomb with the limited resources at the college nearby, but we should be there by tomorrow. Noon, at the latest."

Another sigh of relief. During her waking hours, her wings really hurt, said limb being stretched across a table with people prodding at them constantly.

"Now we can have a regular conversation. I discovered that, even though it doesn't seem like it, one minute in dream time is one hour in waking time."

Helen thought about this and said "Moira... Do you know what my power is?"

Moira said "Yes. You have a gift of telepathy. Not just mind reading. While you choose, the person or persons who you are communicating with can also send messages to you or each other. Just as if you were talking, but you can choose to turn it off. I guess it's more like a multi-person call."

Thinking this would be very useful to her team, she said "Can I hear other's messages, like my cell phone is ringing?"

"Yes. Now, we have been here for about eight minutes. Time to wake up."

Just before the two woke, Moira said "Don't lose hope. We're coming very soon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So! there is the next chapter. Notice how I put that Helen was hoping Nikola would save her more than anyone else?**

**I would have made Helen's blood gold, like what she was injected with at the beginning of the story, but with the silver glow, and the black hair and wings, gold just didn't fit.**


	14. Chapter 13, Rescue

Chapter 13

Kate, Nikola, and Moira left for the college the next morning. They decided to walk, so they would have more time to talk. Moira told Nikola and Kate about her being an Angel, and about the conversation with Helen the previous night.

Once at the college, Moira signed in as Rachel's daughter, and they headed to a lab.

Nikola said "Where is your mom by the way?"

"Well, I thought she was just at work, but sometimes she's gone for a couple days. It's not really hard. She leaves money if I need groceries."

At the lab, they started working on a bomb that wouldn't raze the building, but disable the door and sensors. Nikola and Kate kept arguing until Moira silently pulled a small bottle filled with combustible liquid from a shelf, and set it on the table between them. That settled the dispute, and Nikola was able to make the bombs.

"Okay, we have the bombs, our weapons, and Kate will be riding on my back."

Nikola wasn't happy about this "Maybe I should carry Kate... You might hurt yourself."

"I'm stronger than I look." At that she ran over to him, lifted him up with next to no effort, and had him next to the door in less than a second.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

They around to the back of the college, where there was a huge open field. Moira hoisted Kate onto her back, and the three took off.

Nikola shouted "We may have to try to blend in during the chaos. It'll make it easier to get to Helen."

Moira shouted back her agreement.

When they saw the warehouse where Ivar was stationed, they landed in a large patch of trees.

Nikola already had on the stolen uniform, and he knocked out two guards and brought the uniforms back to Kate and Moira.

After Kate and Moira had changed they silently moved towards the front of the building, and Nikola tossed the first bomb.

It was designed to smoke a lot, so whilst people were streaming out of the building to retrieve the wounded, Nikola, Kate, and Moira snuck in carrying some men. Once inside, they carelessly dropped the men.

Nikola led Moira and Kate through a labrinth of temporary walls. They finally arrived at the place where Helen's scent was strongest, and Nikola tossed the second bomb.

Once the smoke cleared, Nikola saw Helen trying not to scream. She had apparently been living through several hard tests. The one she was going through at present was a pain endurance test. One of the scientists, now unconsious, had been gradually increasing the levels on an electric chair not unlike Thomas Edison's.

He ran forward and smashed the cuffs that bound her to that nightmare. Helen opened her eyes and smiled at him before passing out. He nodded to Moira and Kate. They all ran to the front of the building. Kate jumped on Moira's back, and they flew off.

_12 hours of nonstop flight later..._

They had crossed the Canadian border. At first Nikola was nervous about being shot out of the sky, but then he realised that they were too small to appear on the sensors. They were almost to the Sanctuary, and Helen still hadn't woken up. He was slightly surprised and amazed at the rate Helen's heart was beating. Then he realised that it was very weak and again grew nervous.

"We need to get there sooner. Helen's heart rate is very fast and very weak" Nikola shouted over the wind.

"Okay. We're almost there."

The two sped up, and within five minutes the Sanctuary came into view. Henry had seen them from very far away with the high-power cameras he had convinced Helen to purchase only a few months before.

After they landed splendidly on the roof in front of Henry, Nikola said nothing and ran to the infirmary with Moira, suprisingly, keeping up with him. The two started working silently to hook Helen up to the machines and inject sedative. Moira left Nikola at Helen's side after they were positive she wouldn't die.

Henry stared at her oddly as he entered the infirmary before he recognised her as Rachel's daughter.

He saw Nikola just sitting there, quietly holding Helen's hand, and slowly backed out.

_Will's office..._

Will knew that Moira had come. He had never met her, but Henry and Magnus had. He wanted to talk to her, to understand more about the Angel race.

Luckily she walked into his office at that moment.

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman. I'm sure Helen told you about me?"

He smiled warmly at her and said "Call me Will. Yes, Magnus did tell me about you."

She nodded and said "I thought so. I assumed you would have questions for me regarding Angels."

Surprised at her insight he nodded slightly, and she continued "Angels, as far as I can tell, can have one or more powers. The only power I have discovered about myself is my ability to communicate through dreams, as I told Helen. I call it dreamwalking. This doesn't count as a power, but I seem to be able to tell what gifts an Angel has."

He was a little confused "Do you have other friends that are Angles as well?"

"Yes. Two of my closest friends are Angels. We have lots of fun, flying around."

He was more interested in the powers. "Can you gain more abilities over time?"

"Perhaps. I have been able to dreamwalk for a long time. I think I may be developing invisibility and healing, actually. My power and powers in development are common compared to Helen's gift. Telepathy is among the most rare of powers one can have."

He had already learned more than he imagined possible. "Is there any limit to... well, anything?"

"Of course there are physical limits, and the biggest problem is not getting enough food. People sometimes find it odd the amount of food I eat, but I find that eating a regular amount of food in one place, then eating another normal amount of food somewhere else helps with that. Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could possibly make myself something to eat?"

"Oh, no problem. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

Will went down to the infirmary at that point. Unlike Henry, when he saw Nikola with his boss, he didn't back out. He walked over to check her vitals, then asked "What _happened?_"

"She was kidnapped by a man who has some serious issues. Ran into him once before, about one hundred years ago, but he got away. He wants her blood. As far as I can tell, he's going to need all of it in order to achieve his goal. Don't know what that goal is yet. When we found her she was being tortured. I swear, when I get my hands on that man-"

At that moment, Helen's heart stopped.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Not quite satisfied with this chapter. Ideas...?**

**No, my mom does NOT leave me alone for days at a time.**


	15. Chapter 14, Healing and Revenge Plans

Chapter Fourteen

Nikola and Will spent a full second in shock, then burst into motion. Nikola began the repercussions on her chest as Will went to get the defibrillator.

"Clear!" It didn't work.

"Clear!" Again, the defib failed.

"Clear!" At this time, Will just started to bag her. The defib wasn't working.

"It's not working!" Shouted Nikola. He ran to get a drug to put her into a coma, remembering one of James' lectures back at Oxford. Will briefly glanced up at Nikola as he injected the serum into Helen's forearm.

Her heart rate returned to normal. Nikola collapsed back into the chair.

Will, remembering his conversation with Moira, began to walk toward the kitchen. She was just sitting there, quietly, eating her sandwich. He sat at in the seat opposite her and said, "For some reason, Magnus' heart stopped. We got it started again, but why it stopped in the first place is confounding. I was hoping you could check it out. I mean, you said you might be developing healing powers, does that allow you to detect illnesses in a person?"

Moira's face had changed from greeting, to panic, to worry, finally settling on confusion. "I think so. I was able to tell when my friend Kalena had breakout chicken pox. They checked some things at the doctor's office, and it was confirmed. I don't really know if I can sense a toxin or something similar." Will's face slumped ever so slightly. Having Angel eyes though she saw it. "I'll gladly try though." His face rose a bit, and the pair walked to the infirmary.

Nikola glanced up slightly as he heard them walk in, but his gaze quickly slid back to Helen's face. He hated seeing her in a coma. Always had. It made him feel like she wasn't going to ever wake up...

"Tesla, Moira thinks she can figure out what happened to Magnus."

He just nodded, and returned to his staring. Moira lifted he hands, one hovering above Helen's face, the other over her chest, directly over her heart. Her eyes closed in concentration.

She was _doing _it! She felt Helen's heartbeat, her brain waves, everything. More than that, she could see it. She started to search for anything that may have caused cardiac arrest. There! Right next to her heart! There was something small and green. It was liquid, and shifted slightly, surrounding her heart.

"There is a toxin surrounding her heart. I may be able to neutralise it..." she said out loud, eyes still closed.

She repositioned her hand over the exact spot, and started to work. Slowly, the green was replaced by a strange white liquid. It was actually absorbing the green toxin... Moira never thought she would be able to do it...

After what felt like twenty minutes, the white liquid finished it's job. It began to flow back around her body.

Moira opened her eyes. She looked around her. Not seeing anyone she ventured around the infirmary. With one last glance at Helen, she left the infirmary. She was rather surprised when she saw the window opposite the door: Outside was completely dark. She was startled at first before she recognised it as night. She listened for Will's breathing pattern before she located him in his office, and she headed that direction.

Will looked up when she walked in. "Hey."

Moira nodded. "I'm done. The toxin is gone. Err... How long did I take?"

Will blinked in surprise then said " Two hours."

Moira's jaw dropped open. Then after a thought, she said "It's like dreamtime.."

At Will's confused look, she said "When you dream, a dream may feel like it only lasted a minute or two. In actuality, it may last for nine hours. I discovered this after practicing with my dreamwalking ability."

"Guess so."

Moira sighed, filling her cheeks as she exhaled. "Oh! You can bring Helen out of her coma now. She's fine. Stonekrel must have injected her with a self destruct failsafe."

"Makes sense, I suppose. Anyway, I'm off to get the drugs out of her system. If you could let Tesla know that I'm taking her off drugs, I'd appreciate that."

She nodded and they headed in opposite directions. She came to Nikola's lab, and walked in.

"It's Angel two. How can I help you?"

Moira raised an eyebrow at him and said "I got the toxin out of Helen's bloodstream. Will's taking her out of a coma now."

She just barely felt the brush of air across her face as Nikola left the room. With a slight smirk, she sprinted after him.

Helen was just coming to when Nikola reached the bedside.

He felt a little tickle in his brain. Instead of ignoring it, he focused on it. At once, a voice in his head said _"Nikola?"_ It was Helen's voice.

He responded by sitting down and grasping her hand. He then responded with his mind _"I'm here."_

He felt her contentment. His head was then filled with the memory of their flight together, along with her acknowledgment of a feeling she had hidden from herself.

"_I love you, Nikola. I always have. I'm sorry for causing you such heartache all these years."_

He sent back a flood of emotions: Joy, empathy, and a few others.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Will could practically see the empathy between them, and padded out with Moira.

_Far away..._

Ivar Stonekrel sat in the recently repaired infirmary. His previous victory at capturing the great Helen Magnus had changed to outrage. He had just briefly seen them escape: He recognised Helen, Moira, and Tesla. He hadn't recognised the fourth, but, seeing as she only escaped with the help of Moira, and by the fact that she used a stunner to disable his men, he labeled her as an extra.

He would make his comeback...

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**And that's chapter fourteen! **

**Wow, just looked at how long it's been since I updated this. So sorry! Mutters "I hate school"...***


	16. Chapter 15, Death

Chapter Fifteen

Moira felt a sharp pain in her chest as she sat down on the guest bed. She suddenly felt panicked. Then the pain came again. She let out a short sound between a moan and groan and bent over. The third time she collapsed onto the floor. Her nose started bleeding, quite a lot. She tried to control her breathing and see inside herself as she had done to Helen not twenty minutes ago. With a sinking feeling she saw the green liquid. She had thought that the white fluid had dispersed back through Helen's body after absorbing the poison. She now knew the truth: She had absorbed the white fluid, with the green contained inside of it. She quickly thought over the predicament.

_'Helen is fine. She's far more important to the world than I am. I'm coming, dad'. _Moira remembered her late father's face next to her mother's, right before he died. She felt the world slowly fade around her...

Moira Esther Linn was dead.

_Will..._

Will had heard something coming from the guest room and as he walked to Moira's room, he saw her, out cold on the floor with blood all over her head like a halo. He ran over and tried to feel a pulse. His stomach sank as he felt her skin, already cold, and no pulse.

He solemnly reached for his walkie. "Magnus?"

Her voice, scratchy over the radio signal, replied "I'm here."

"Moira is dead."

He heard nothing. "Magnus?"

He felt a quick rush of air behind him, and Helen said "Oh, dear god."

She felt as if Ashley had happened all over again. Helen had been Moira's godmother, even though the last time she had seen her was when she was three. They had kept in touch though, and Moira had never mentioned anything about the Angel race before Helen's own transformation.

She silently picked up the body, and quickly ran to the morgue. She laid Moira down, and hoped that the cold would prolong the brain for a few minutes. She began to search. For a flicker of life, anything that might help her save her goddaughter.

She found one little sliver of remaining life, and tried to communicate with her. _"Moira? Moira, can you hear me?"_

A very faint and laboured voice replied _"I'm...here."_

"_Is there anything I can do, to save you?"_

She held her breath...

"_Yes. The... temple. Take... me... there. I... might... be... able... to... heal. If... I... Don't... I... can... give... you... my... knowledge."_

Helen nodded., both mentally and physically. She took out her cell and tried to call John. She crossed her fingers, allowing herself this one superstition. After exactly 5.237 seconds, She heard John's voice say "Hello?"

She sighed "Oh, thank god, John. I need you here, now. Meet me in the main lab." She hung up and swiftly moved Moira to a portable cryogenic chamber. Then... She ran."

Nikola had been looking for Helen. She had left so quickly, he was a little surprised. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Helen run past with one hand on the cryo chamber. He started to run alongside her.

"John's meeting us in the main lab any minute now. Already disabled the EM shield."

They came into the lab, and John was already there.

"Helen..? Who's in that chamber?"

"Not enough time to explain, John. I need you to take Nikola and I somewhere. If I think of a place, can you take us there?"

His brow furrowed in concern, but he said "Yes, I think so."

Helen and Nikola grabbed John's arm, and the four were gone.

As soon as they arrived in the temple, John stared around himself in wonder. No one said anything, and Helen removed Moira from the cryo chamber, ignoring the frigidity of her body, and laid her out on the silver pedestal. The screen glowed white, and the body was outlined in blue. Next to her head, the words 'Arakhan, Siela, and Unidion were written. Helen quickly translated them into 'Healer, Dreamwalker, and Living Shadow'.

A silver liquid came out of the pedestal and went into the back of her head and her chest. Her skin slowly moved from the horrid grey pale of death to the simple white of her Black Irish genetics. Helen and Nikola heard her heart begin to beat, her lungs fill with shallow breaths.

John stood on the other side of the pedestal, watching this strange, yet elegant, technology restore an obviously dead young woman. Her eyes began to move and she lifted her hand to Helen's. Helen grasped the cold hand, and her brain was filled with images. There was the prophecy she already knew, with Amate, Tyria and Skaren. But now there was something else. Amate, the soothsayer, was speaking to the gathered armies of the Vampires and the Angels. Helen finally heard the full prophecy.

"_The war has devastated the most advanced species on the planet. You _must _be separated. In three thousand years, one descendant from each of your clans will be lovers. In order for their love to fully grow, one friend must die to rise again. After that, an enemy shall die. They will only realise the complete depth of this potent love before the death of the loved one. The descendant of the Angels shall bring the death of the enemy. If these events do not happen in the three thousand year mark, the Angels and Vampires will never be at peace."_

When her eyes opened, the full truth hit her: _She_ was the Angel descendant. Nikola was the Vampire descendant. Moira was the loved one. Ivar Stonekrel was the enemy. And Amate... Of course! _She _ was the first Praxian! Ranna and Helen had gotten on well after the events in Hollow Earth.. They had true history. Helen felt as if she had worked out the puzzle.

Moira wasn't fully healed healed, but she wasn't dead. She was certain she had died for a few moments, right after grasping Helen's hand. All she remembered was seeing her father, in a shady spot outside of Seattle. She knew wouldn't cry though. After that, she had gotten to spend a few minutes with her father. She wouldn't mourn him anymore. He was at peace.

_Later..._

They made it back to the Sanctuary within a few minutes of Moira's healing. She still felt a little weak, and Helen ran a couple tests. She had lost a lot of blood after the poison had taken effect. Moira insisted she was fine, but she took one step and passed out. Helen caught her and took her to the infirmary. She hooked up a blood bag, half human blood, half Helen's own Angel blood. After the information had been downloaded into her brain during her transformation, she knew just human blood would kill her. After giving her a light sedative to help her sleep, she went to bed.

Just before she fell asleep, she thought about something: The prophecy had said 'the descendant of the angels shall bring the death of the enemy'. Did that mean Helen, or Moira?

She shrugged it off and fell into a deep, well deserved sleep.


	17. Chapter 16, Power

Chapter Sixteen

Moira was packed with the total of five items she had: The clothes she was currently washing, another outfit she had bought while in Old City, her cell phone, about ten dollars, and her swiss army knife, which she had hidden in one of her boots.

Helen was sad to see her goddaughter go, but Rachel had called the evening prior and informed her that her job as a family doctor had her move to New City, not fifteen minutes from Old City. Moira was going back only to help move.

Nikola was currently at the temple, studying the history displayed by the pedestal. Helen planned to join him after Moira left.

"Be sure to call us the minute you arrive in New City, alright?"

As they embraced, Moira said "I will."

Moira nodded meaningfully, and then with a few wingbeats, she was airborne. She then concentrated and she became invisible. Over the last few weeks, she had practiced with invisibility and she had nearly mastered it.

Helen sighed happily, then John teleported her to the temple. Then he too was gone. Helen walked over to the silver pedestal. It was glowing gold and the surface slightly rippled, so she knew Nikola was already inside. Resisting the urge to hold her nose, she jumped in.

Nikola was studying a screen when she landed. He spun around, expecting a fight, and instead he saw the woman he loved.

"Helen! I just found something you'll be interested in: If you lay on the pedestal, like Moira did when she... died.., you can see how strong and what powers you have."

Intrigued Helen said "Yes, I did see the words 'Dreamwalker, Healer, and Living Shadow."

Nikola said "What colour did the pedestal glow?"

Helen thought hard then said "Her body was outlined in blue."

Nikola said "Then her powers were average for her age, but she has the potential to be very powerful. Do you want to know what your powers are, my love?"

She smiled. "Of course."

They held hands and thought about rising to the surface, and they did. When they reached the temple, Helen laid on the pedestal. Then the pedestal glowed a brilliant gold. It didn't just illuminate her pale skin, it _filled the room._ When Nikola was done gawking, he read and translated the words next to her head to "Telepath, Revive, and Transform."

Helen nodded and said "Any idea what this glow means?"

He shook his head. "No idea at all. We may have to look through the history a bit more."

She nodded as she rose from the pedestal. Then they both jumped into the now liquid pedestal.

She took a deep sigh, filling her cheeks as she exhaled. "Lets get started then."

After about an hour, she had obtained quite a lot of information, but not the one piece she needed. After four more, she had finally found it: The guide to power glows.

"Nikola, look at this! It says that Angel skin glows only when they reach adulthood. I guess it makes since, as my skin does glow and Moira's doesn't. Yet."

"Any info on on that gold glow?"

She nodded. "Yes, power is determined by the strength of a glow, and by what colour it is. Blue, as you said, shows that she is average but steadily growing stronger. Her body was outlined in blue, and the glow just reflected off of her skin. This piece of lore says that a faint glow means she is fair at her powers, but she should study more. Gold means..."

He was wary now. "Helen...?"

"It says that the last recorded case of a gold glow was exactly four-thousand, seven-hundred and fifty-two years ago, and was the most powerful of any angel before and after. And her glow barely went past her skin."

He frowned "Yours filled the room... What does that mean?"

She turned paler, if that was possible, and said "That means... I could completely reshape the world as I know it. I might even destroy the world. Afina and Ivar both must have known..."

He frowned again and said "Afina? What do you mean?"

She said "After she threw you into the pit, I was trying to discourage her. She said that we would simply destroy the world and start over. She did mention that she wanted me for a personal, never-ending flow of blood. She and I both knew that she could have just used her blood on a number of humans to make someone the way I was. I think she knew who I was, and she wanted to bend my will to destroy the world. Then rule after she started over."

He felt fury at the dead stuck up, inbred bitch, but he kept himself controlled and said "And Ivar?"

She sighed and began. "He said he needed my blood to heal his father, but he thought I was just a very advanced form of a human. I knew he wanted to use me for the same purposes as Afina wanted after he used me to heal him.

He really wanted to beat the heck out of this guy now. "Wait, how is he even _alive?_ The last time we saw him was over one hundred years!"

She raised a finger "I have a theory about that. That night in the alley, he cut me with his knife and escaped. I think he may have used that small sample of my blood and made enough laboratory synthetic to sustain himself, like John still does."

He flinched at the memory. She saw it and said "There's no point in getting upset over it Nikola. It happened. As much as we both wish it hadn't, it did."

He nodded. "Let's change the subject: What do revive and transform mean?"

She tipped her head to the right, thinking. "I have no idea what Revive means. I suppose it is similar to Moira's Heal. What the difference is, I have no theories on testing. Transform... Maybe I can change my physiology..."

He was rather interested in this. "We can test that right now. Think about changing into something else. If it works, you can change back to humanoid form."

She blinked. "It's not without it's risks, Nikola. However, I am as excited as I can tell you are, so..." And she closed her eyes and concentrated to the best of her ability. Nikola watched with both worry and fascination. After twenty seconds, her glowing skin began to shimmer. After a minute, she was so bright, it hurt his eyes to look at her. She was changing. In a final shower of sparkles at exactly three minutes, he saw a white and silver unicorn. He grinned. Then a voice in his head said _"A unicorn was the first abnormal I ever rescued. Lovely creatures."_

She shook her mane, and snorted. Then she changed into a fairy. He couldn't really call her anything but 'cute'. With her little pink wings and dress made out of rose petals, she could have easily just flown out of a fairy tale. He heard a small laugh, like bells. Then she said "I think I'll stay like this for a while. It's sort of fun!"

He laughed at her uncharacteristic childishness. He couldn't really make her turn her proper size and form, so he left her as she was. They rose back up through the pedestal.

When they finished the ascent, she said in her new, higher pitched voice, "I want to try something." She waved her tiny little finger at a spot next to her, and a dainty wand materialized. "I needed to know if new forms came with new powers" she explained.

He said, laughing, "Apparently so! Let's get home." She nodded and they left, him walking and her flying. She, of course, picked up the silver wand before flying after Nikola with a trail of pink sparkles behind her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well, there it is, the corniest chapter I have written so far! Don't worry, the original plot will continue!**

**I know it is a little juvenile to make her a unicorn, then a fairy. But what can I say? I was getting a little bored.**


	18. Chapter 17, Travel

Chapter Seventeen

Helen transformed back into a human size as she flew. Nikola thought it was cool how it happened: There was a tiny fairy flying beside him, then a fast shower of sparkles, then Helen was walking next to him.

Then she asked a question he didn't want to think about. "Nikola, When do you think Ivar will come after me?"

He shook his head "I don't know. By the way, you're hot when you get worried."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing and picked up her pace, wanting to get out of the tunnel so the two of them could fly _to the other side of the world._ Hopefully, it wouldn't take long. She planned the flight course as she absentmindedly pulled a chocolate brownie flavoured Clif Bar out of her rather large zipper pocket and began to eat.

They reached the end of the tunnel, squinting their eyes against the sudden unwelcome sunlight. After they adjusted to the light, they pulled on their windbreakers and Helen put her hair into a french braid. Ponytails did not help at all. Then they nodded a silent agreement to each other, and took off. They reached about five thousand feet, then pushed themselves to go at an impossible speed.

Nikola thought over to Helen _"What is your obsession with those Clif Bars anyway?"_

Helen thought _"Nikola, that is the worst small talk ever made. And I am not obsessed. Clif Bars are very filling, something I need with this cursed metabolism."_

He said nothing, thankfully, and Helen watched land and sea zoom under them. After about two hours, they landed behind a building in Dublin. Helen searched for her favourite overnight area on a complimentary map. The pair then caught a bus. However, they got off at the nearest stop when a food fight broke out among some teenagers on board. Anyhow, they were close enough to the B&B that it was not a strain nor a long time before they found it. Helen checked them into two separate rooms, much to Nikola's disappointment.

Helen called Will on her iPad. "Hey Magnus! Everything good?"

She replied "Yes, Will. I have two new power for you to obsess over."

He immediately sat straight up. Will was almost as into powers as Henry was into displaying his knowledge of technology.

"What are they?"

She replied "I'll show you when I get home. However I only know what one means. Right now I need to secure this room."

He nodded and the connection was severed. She stood up and walked over to the window. After making sure it was locked, she set up a small portable security system. Then repeated the process on the door. _'Thank god for backpacks with multiple straps and plastic buckles' _She silently joked to herself. Ever since Ivar's henchmen kidnapped her, she never went to sleep anywhere without securing her surroundings.

After loading her gun, she took a well deserved shower then put on her pajamas and went to sleep.

_**Nikola...**_

Nikola had a much simpler sleep routine than Helen. He just took off his shoes and went to bed. Vampires only needed sleep once a month, but it gave him a sense of normality that his life was so devoid of. As he lay awake, he imagined getting revenge on all his old or current enemies.

Adam worth was first. That part was easy; He would just rip the little pipsqueaks's throat out.

Next was Afina. He imagined taking all of her blood for his own experiments, then blowing her up.

After that was Edison. This was the fun one: Electrocution. He just loved the irony...

Then John's face appeared. In Nikola's unmerciful mind, John was taken apart in front of a mirror so he could watch as he bled out across the floor. Sure the guy had helped them recently, but that didn't really make up for what he had done to Helen over his past hundred and fifty years.

Nikola spent the rest of the evening thinking of these kind of things. He found it unnecessarily violent, but _extremely_ satisfying.

_**The next day...**_

Helen woke at exactly 6:30, courtesy of her wake up call from the bored Irish concierge. She quickly dressed and took care of necessary hygiene requirements, then went downstairs for breakfast.

Nikola was already there. Eating nothing, as usual. She wanted to just check them out and get moving, but her stomach demanded attention. She piled her plate with eggs, toast, and fruit. To her delight, the B&B served raspberry and green tea, her favourite next to chamomile. She sat in front of Nikola and ate her food, attempting not to wolf it down and succeeding quite nicely.

"'Morning Helen. Long flight today."

She replied "Good morning to you as well. I hope you found some source of nourishment."

He nodded "Red deer buck."

After Helen finished the impressive amount of food, they caught a cab to a cliff and took off.

The flight was uneventful, aside from an airplane which caused them to move up through a cloud to hide. Nikola was silent, aside from when they went lower to the ground in New York city and he caught a fly ball that would never make it back to the stadium.

After six and a half hours of nonstop flight to the west, Old City came into view. They had slowed about halfway to save their energy, but now they sped up again.

Will had been sitting up on the rooftop waiting for them to arrive for about five minutes before they came into view with the aid of binoculars. After about a minute, they landed before him.

Helen folded her wings almost as soon as her feet touched the stone parapet. "Hello Will. Please tell me we're well stocked with food."

Nikola said "We ran out of Clif Bars. She must have eaten one at least every two hours."

She slightly bent her elbows so her fingers were slanted towards the side of the parapet barrier to her left and the bottom of the one to her right. "Don't blame me. Flying uses a lot of energy. And unlike you, I can't just concentrate for a second then fly with no effort."

He raised his hands defensively and Will finally found his way into the conversation and said "Um, Yeah. Henry went shopping yesterday."

Helen groaned in relief and walked quickly into the Sanctuary, Will and Nikola at her heels.

_**Outside Phoenix, Arizona...**_

Guns were loaded, men were armed, laboratories were stocked, and the plan had been set into motion

They were ready...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And I am back on track people! Yes, Chocolate Brownie is my favourite flavour of Clif Bars. And yes, Clif is spelt with one 'F' on the product name.**

**In reference to the last chapter, No I am not really moving to Vancouver. I am only sick of living in a tiny town, and I want to go back to the NorthWest part of America/SouthWest part of Canada.**


	19. Chapter 18, Revive

Chapter Eighteen

"Ugh, Nikola, what is that smell?" Helen said, wrinkling her nose as she walked into the Sanctuary's basement kitchen.

He turned around and faced her, mug in hand. "Espresso."

She covered her nose. "You still can't make it right, can you?"

He nodded. "It was always your talent, cooking and such. How can you so perfectly make food you hate?"

She didn't answer, and pulled a box of tea blooms out of the cupboard. She selected the strawberry green. She had always loved tea blooms. They were almost magical. Plus, the strawberry green had lovely a chocolate undertone flavour.

Nikola raised his eyebrow. "You see the boxes of tea your choose, and you complain that _I'm_ the one with expensive taste?"

She rolled her eyes as she turned from the stove. "I complain about your taste because you can't afford it." Then she turned back to the stove as the water was boiling.

He nodded "Good point. Now if you'll excuse me" he started towards the door "There is an EM field that needs updates."

She looked up from the counter, eyes wide open before making a sharp turn to snap her arm out to block him from going any further.

She tipped her head "That's Henry's job."

"Hasn't Heinrich talked to you? He left for England this morning, to visit his girlfriend. He said something about her being pregnant for the next year and a half or so...?"

She dropped her arm. "I see. Long story."

He nodded as he stalked out of the room. Helen turned back to her tea, just as the bloom in the bottom of the cup started to open, spreading reddish brown colour through the hot water. She smiled, picked up the cup, and went back to her office. As she walked, something moved at the corner of her vision. She turned, miraculously not spilling her tea. Then she realised what had moved: A photo of Ashley on the wall had tipped slightly to the right.

Helen sighed as she saw the photo, sadness hanging over her. She changed her mind about her office and went to the gazebo instead.

It was mainly devoid of plant life, save a tree which had made it's roots down through the floor and some vines which bloomed in spring. She walked towards Ashley's tomb. She knew all too well that no body was contained. All there was to remember Ashley by was a rose, her favourite book, a small handmade figurine of a human girl, and a native american necklace. Helen set her tea down on top of the white marble streaked with grey and started to cry.

"Ashley..." She sobbed as she sank to the ground. She didn't see the violet silver mist appearing before her, with no shape.

"Ashley..." She said it louder than before. All the stress of her life was making her exhausted. Waiting for Ivar to make his move, rescuing Abnormals before the government officials arrived, making sure Nikola didn't blow anything up...

The mist grew stronger, becoming a shape not unlike that of a human.

"Ashley!" She said it loudly, her voice resounding about the large cold gazebo.

The mist was glowing, facial features fitting that of someone very familiar...

Helen finally looked up, seeing the mist. She was scared. She stood and ran.

The mist followed her.

Helen turned and saw the mist right before her. She lost her fright and marched right up to it. The mist stilled, looking almost human.

She squared her shoulders and said "Ashley", command in that word, like she would say to a frightened animal.

The mist fully solidified, and Ashley stood before her. Rather, she stood for a second before collapsing. Luckily, Helen ran forward and caught her supposed dead daughter. She called Nikola with her mind, not willing to let go of Ashley to reach for her radio.

After a second, Nikola was there. She could practically feel confusion, energy, and disbelief radiating off of him.

"Magnus.. Ashley.. WHAT?" said Will who had been walking past Nikola and followed him when he ran off in the opposite direction.

Nikola stared down at her "I guess now we know what 'Revive' means."

****

**Another short chapter, but a good one, no?**

**How many of you saw that coming?**


	20. Chapter 19, Life From Death

Chapter Nineteen

Helen sat next to her daughter in the infirmary. They had just given her a sort of adrenalin, but it was slow acting. Nikola walked in with an iPad.

"When she disappeared, you thought that she might be trapped in the EM field. Turns out, you were right. She was just spread too thin for us to detect her." Just as he finished that sentence, Ashley woke up.

"Mom...?" She said in a groggy voice.

"Ashley? How do you feel?"

Ashley smiled "Like every cell in my body was converted to pure energy and spread across the square area of a mansion. You?"

"Ah, you know, overworked, starving, winged" She listed a few of things that she was right at that moment. Ashley sat up against the pile of pillows.

"Winged? Damn, Mom, I've heard of strange things but you with wings?" She shook her head.

"Would you like to see?" She asked. Ashely scrunched up her eyebrows and nodded. Helen quietly stood and spread all thirteen feet of black feathered glory.

"Wow. I knew you looked different to say the least, but after 156 years I didn't think the vampy blood Druitt told me about would be effecting you."

Nikola and Helen shared a look. Nikola said, "Ashley, your Mother's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed."

Ashely only now realised that Tesla was standing there. "Who are you? Wait a second, are you the dude that Druitt put a fist in?"

He just shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "I am Vampire, my dear."

She looked back to her mom, waiting for one of those hour long explanations of hers.

Helen took a deep breath. This could take a while.

"After you and the other girl disappeared, we thought you were dead. I didn't want to accept it at first, and I searched every possible way you could be alive. Apparently, I was right, but you didn't have enough of your energy concentrated for me to see that it was any more than a minor fluxuation in the EM field. Nikola was devamped, then revamped before we killed one of the great queens of the Vampires. A few months after that, Nikola and I were searching a hidden tunnel which may have had information about the Vampire race. We found a unique chamber, in which was a sort of pedestal, a combination of technology from two races. It was solid at some points, acting like a kind of touch screen computer with a massive database. We saw two words: Vyrykolakas and Angelos. One meant Vampire, one meant Angels. The next moment I was falling into it like liquid. Nikola came after me. We were in some kind of plain universe, like a piece of paper that doesn't have anything on it yet. We found each other, the space is surprisingly large. We found out that this...device of sorts was voice activated, and we found ourselves rising up through the top of the substance. I was injected with a sparkly gold serum that knocked me unconcious and started the change."

Ashley said, "The change?"

"The change. While I was asleep, I was being downloaded with information about the Angel race. When I awoke, my wings had grown in. A few weeks after that, a man captured me. Nikola, Kate, and Moira helped me out."

Ashley crossed her arms in an X shape over herself then straightened them out as if she was the umpire at a baseball game. "Hold on, Angels? And who is Kate?"

"Kate is a girl who works for us. She's currently in Hollow Earth right now. And yes, I am part of the Angel race."

Ashley's famous incredulous look. "Hollow _what?"_

Nikola and Helen sighed. Yes, this was going to take a while.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated for a LONG time, but I ran out of ideas. This storyline will get better. Ironically, I have ideas for the basic plots of the next two fics, but I have a hard time coming up with ideas for this one. So, who's happy to see Ashley?**


	21. Chapter 20, Electric

**Sorry for not updating for OVER A YEAR, but I had some family situations. So, here's chapter 20!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo**

**Chapter 20**

As Helen walked down the hallway, things weren't...exactly normal. At least as normal as the Sanctuary can get. Lights were flickering as she walked past, the elevator kept stuttering, and she was continually receiving shocks from whatever she touched. Growing rather irritated with the predicament she found herself in, she changed course and headed for Nikola's lab.

When she walked in, Nikola had his back turned to her. Without looking up, he said, "If you haven't brought wine, get out."

Feeling rather amused, Helen said, "Alright, if that's how you feel about it." As she started to leave the room, Nikola spun around.

"Ah, Helen. Sorry, I thought you were Henry coming to blame me for the power spikes in the grid."

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here. Electricity doesn't like me today, and I don't know why," she said, hand on her hips.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" he said.

"Very enlightening. Here, I'll show you." She walked over to a lit lamp and waved her hand over it. The lightbulb not only blew out, but it also burst the glass and made a fantastic show of sparks.

"Woah!" He pulled her away from the lamp, "Just...Stay away from my experiments."

"That's your concern? I blow up a light, and you're worried I'll hurt your projects? Fat lot of good you are," She teased.

"Ha, ha. But what might've caused this?" He said.

The pair made their way to the lounge, still deep in thought. After sitting for a few minutes their heads snapped up at the same time.

"Ivar" Said Helen

"The pain endurance test" Replied Nikola

"The electric char!"

"Edison"

"We have to run some tests!" they said in unison. They quickly stood and started walking to one of the lower labs near Henry's workspace. He had only gotten back from England that morning.

"Hey Doc, Tesla, something's really funky with the system." he called out as they walked past.

"So aware of that, Heinrich." said Tesla, not breaking pace. Henry made a weird face, then ran to catch up with the two.

Along the way, they explained the situation to Henry.

"So basically, you two think that you're," pointing at Helen, "electric like Magneto over here because of the wack job ex-best friend?" summed up Henry.

"Pretty much." Said Helen. "And now we're going to run some tests."

Henry grinned. "Cool."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Again, I am sooooo sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Anybody have ideas? Also, I had to re-update the last chapter because of a mistake I found. My bad, guys!**


End file.
